


[GGAD]Alomst Human(ABO/PWP

by satineel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satineel/pseuds/satineel
Summary: 孕期提及





	[GGAD]Alomst Human(ABO/PWP

1.Natural

“邓布利多，你怎么了？”  
斯卡曼德家的小儿子急急忙忙上前扶住了中年男人摇摇晃晃的身躯。从今天早上开始邓布利多就不太对劲。在上黑魔法防御课的时候，差点误伤到了丽塔。

“噢，纽特，纽特。”邓布利多停下来，拍拍纽特的后背“我没事，你看看，你怎么跟着我？”  
邓布利多现在甚至无法正常的思考，他深呼吸一口气，少年人的信息素立刻窜进了他摇摇欲坠的身体里-这小子也是个alpha。

“邓布利多，我扶你去办公室吧？”这实在不像是平常的邓布利多。自从他远行回来，一切就不太对劲。以往睿智强硬的邓布利多，无端生出了一股柔弱之气，就在今天早上，纽特闻到了玫瑰水的香味，而这正是从邓布利多身上发出来的。

不可能。纽特立刻否定自己的想法。邓布利多怎么可能是软弱的omega？

“谢谢你，纽特。谢谢你的关心，而你现在最需要做的是去好好上麦吉教授的魔药课，不是顺便去我办公室偷偷懒。”

“教授，我没有。我只是，只是。。”

“好了，纽特，我很好，快去上课。”

 

“好吧，教授。好吧。”

邓布利多看着纽特走远后，晃了晃身形，用最后一点理智将自己带去了卫生间。

他已经湿的不成样子了。

 

邓布利多坐在隔间的马桶盖上，颤抖着解开自己的西装扣子，空气中全部充斥着他呼出来的情潮湿气。一点就着。  
最后一颗衬衫扣子被粗暴的扯开，邓布利多看着自己的乳尖已经被磨开了皮，隐隐约约渗出些乳白色的汁水。而他早上为了防止这种情况特意穿上的胸衣只是堪堪挂在腰间。

黑魔法防御课。

邓布利多小心的把胸衣摘下来，尽量不碰到自己已经开始滴水的乳头。他悲哀的意识到，眼前的这一切都在提醒着他，他是个omega，他是个已经生产过的omega，他本来应该在他的alpha旁边好好呆着以便度过哺乳期的各种麻烦事。但他现在跑出来了，为了给学生上课，把自己搞成这副淫荡的样子，窝在厕所的隔间里孤立无援。

“啊..."  
他被身边突然爆发的信息素团团围住，那强势的逼迫感迫使他停下了手中的一切动作，并且控制不住的发出了一声呻吟。

他喘着粗气，环视四周，试图寻找着信息素的源泉。他的鼻腔里都蒙上了一层清冽的薄荷味。那是格林德沃的味道。  
他的身体诚实的做出臣服的反应。他只不过才离开他一周而已。

”Do you miss your alpha？”

格林德沃出现在邓布利多眼前，嘴上带着轻蔑的笑。

“你看看，你把自己搞成什么样子了？”  
格林德沃很快注意到了男人涨大的乳尖，并且他毫不客气的上去捏住了它们。邓布利多被刺激的向后缩了缩，眼角生生逼出了几滴眼泪。此刻，他终于意识到，现在自己不是什么史上最伟大的巫师之一，只是一个从属于alpha的omega，只要格林德沃再爆一次信息素，他甚至能立刻收缩着后穴喷出甜腻的交合液。

格林德沃看着邓布利多难受的样子，手下的力道轻了一些，原本带有侵略性的占有行为，变成了按压着乳房周围帮助爱人排出奶水。

很久以前，他就知道邓布利多的离开时必然的，他能做到只有留他的时间多一点，再多一点。本来以为孩子能绊住男人的脚步。没想到，即便是这样，邓布利多还是再一次逃出了他的堡垒。

他爱他，一见钟情。在戈德里克山谷，在散发着清香的草地上，在黎明破晓他给他的第一个吻里，在谷仓血盟时少年眼波的清澈中。格林德沃让自己陷了进去。他本来想做一只在浅滩边上等死的鱼，但是邓布利多用柔情但燃着火的海浪把他卷了回去。尽管他很快就回到了海底，邓布利多只是让他重新看清楚了自己的位置。

他本来有自己的海域。

格林德沃拉开了爱人的裤子，他把邓布利多湿软的身体从马桶盖上捞了起来，让他跨坐在自己腿上。

他伸手摸向邓布利多的产道，那里什么也没有。但是现在溢出的交合液足够格林德沃继续开拓了。  
邓不利多把头埋在对方的肩窝，他实在没什么力气反抗，格林德沃的另一只手还在继续抚弄着他的乳头，刺痛感不得不让他保持清醒。

“慢点，盖尔，慢点...”邓布利多摇着头，在格林德沃耳朵边吹出热气，太快了，格林德沃的手指头仿佛能主导现在他这具身体的一切，再过一会，他说不定真的会被格林德沃的手弄潮吹。而那些液体能打湿他们两个人身上仅存的衣物。

他太了解自己的身体了。他早就和格林德沃融为一体了。

 

“你是个合格的omega，瞧瞧你。”  
格林德沃把邓布利多喷出来的交合液抹在邓布利多的乳头上，那里的刺痛感已经消除了很多。  
他没有给邓布利多一丝休息的时间，他直接扶着自己的阴茎进入了邓布利多身体下合不拢的小嘴。

“邓布利多教授，在自己的学校里被我操成一滩水，对吗？”  
格林德沃掰开邓不利多的腿使劲开拓着omega的宫口。他把教授顶的哀叫不断，而邓布利多早就控制不住自己身体的任何一个部位了，它们只是等待着更强烈的刺激，然后让玫瑰水的香气混进薄荷叶子里。

 

tbc


End file.
